


Drive You All Night

by justbreathe80



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbreathe80/pseuds/justbreathe80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wants to make some kind of smart-ass comment, but instead he grabs Vecchio by the tie and drags him into a stall, slamming the door behind them with one foot and latching it.  Co-written with brooklinegirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive You All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written with brooklinegirl (our first collaborative fic EVER, and certainly not the last).
> 
> This started as comment porn on my journal a little while back, and we decided to turn it into an actual fic, with some actual plot! We're so pretty!

When Ray comes into the men’s room at the station, Vecchio’s leaning over one of the sinks, washing his hands. Ray can see the top of Vecchio’s mostly-hairless head reflected in the mirror over the sink as he walks over to lean up against the stall, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Hey,” Ray says, making Vecchio startle and splash some water on the front of his silk shirt.

“Christ, Kowalski, warn a guy, will you?” Vecchio says, shaking off his hands and reaching for a paper towel.

Ray just laughs as Vecchio balls up the towel to toss it into the trash. “Hope I didn’t make you ruin your shirt or anything. Sorry.”

“Sure you are,” Vecchio says, turning to face Ray. Ray wants to make some kind of smart-ass comment, but instead he grabs Vecchio by the tie and drags him into a stall, slamming the door behind them with one foot and latching it.

“What the –“ Vecchio starts, but Ray doesn’t let him finish his sentence before pressing him into the wall and kissing him, his hands still fisted in Vecchio’s tie. Vecchio’s body is hard, tense, but Ray doesn’t let up, just moves his lips along Vecchio’s until he feels him relax and give in to it. At that moment, Ray pushes his tongue against Vecchio’s lips, and now, yeah. It’s hard and so good, and Ray feels Vecchio’s teeth against his bottom lip. Ray knows that they should be more careful, but he can’t seem to care at the moment.

Vecchio isn’t holding back at all, and has his hands on Ray’s face, tilting his head to the side to get a better angle as he works his tongue into Ray’s mouth. Ray’s moaning softly, because, _god_, Vecchio can kiss, his mouth hot and soft and just wet enough to be perfect. It had started fiercely, but now things are slowing down, heating up, Vecchio’s body melting into Ray’s as Ray moves his closer, pushing his tongue into Vecchio’s mouth slowly and so deep. Vecchio’s moaning now too, and, god, they need to _shut up_, but Ray can’t stop this, it’s so fucking good.

Vecchio’s hands move from Ray cheeks around to the back of his head, fingers wrapping softly but firmly into Ray’s hair at the base of his skull. Ray trails one hand down the front of Vecchio’s shirt, feeling the buttons under his fingertips, then moving further down, molding his hand around Vecchio’s cock, which is rock hard and straining inside his pants. Ray squeezes, just a little too hard, and Vecchio chokes against Ray’s mouth, but doesn’t pull away.

They’ve got a good thing going now, Ray stroking Vecchio’s cock, Vecchio licking the inside of Ray’s mouth with that fucking _tongue_, and god, Ray wishes they were home so that he could feel that tongue on his cock, even though the kissing is _great_, fucking fantastic actually.

Suddenly, Ray hears the door to the bathroom open, and he pulls away from Vecchio, both of them panting and trying to be quiet. Ray brings his hand up from Vecchio’s cock and clamps it over Vecchio’s mouth. Vecchio’s eyes are all black, and he’s staring at Ray’s mouth. They stand there, perfectly still, silent, and listen to the sounds of someone’s belt buckle being undone and zipper coming down, then they’re taking a leak. Ray shifts, just slightly, and can feel Vecchio’s cock hard against his thigh as the guy zips himself back up and buckles his belt, then the water runs for a second before they hear a towel being ripped off, and then the door slamming shut.

Ray pulls his hand away from Vecchio’s mouth, and Vecchio takes a deep breath and bangs his head back against the stall wall, rolling his eyes back. Ray wipes off his still spit-slick mouth with the back of his hand and adjusts himself in his jeans with the other.

“God, Kowalski, you’re a crazy son of a bitch,” Vecchio says, reaching out to pull Ray close and kiss him just below his right ear. “You are so going to pay for this later.”

Ray pulls away and laughs, sliding the latch open and striding out of the stall and then the bathroom, the door swinging closed behind him, leaving Vecchio to pull himself together.

*****

When they pull up in front of their building, Vecchio's silent, has been the whole damn way. Ray let him drive, but Vecchio didn’t even gloat or anything, just snatched the keys out of the air and got into the driver’s seat without a word. It’s kind of freaking Ray out, because he’s expecting Vecchio to rip him a new one after the bathroom incident. He’s been ready for it all day, and he’s not sure what to do with this silent, steaming Vecchio.

This can’t be good.

Ray’s out of the car before Vecchio, and he can feel Vecchio behind him, is aware of the heat of his body, as he climbs the stairs. Ray’s hands are shaking when he pulls out his keys, and it takes him a few tries to get the key in the lock and turn it, especially with Vecchio still quiet and pressing against his back. When he finally gets the door open, Vecchio pushes him inside, hard enough to make him stumble, but not fall. Vecchio kicks the door shut and turns around to throw the lock.

“Get in the bedroom,” he says, his voice hard.

“No.” He tries to sound tough, but his voice breaks, just a little.

Ray’s not sure why he’s fighting this, Christ, he’s been hard for Vecchio all day, but something’s making him push a little, maybe just testing how far Vecchio’s willing to go.

“I’m serious, Kowalski, now. I told you that you were gonna pay for that stunt you pulled today in the bathroom, and I intend to collect.”

Vecchio is still looking at him, but the corners of his mouth are turned up, just slightly, and Ray plays along, because Vecchio like this…god, it’s so fucking hot when he gets pushy and rough.

“Make me,” Ray says, his hands on the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head, walking slowly backward toward the bedroom.

Vecchio follows, kicking of his shoes and unbuttoning his cuffs to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. “You’re such a fucking slut,” he drawls, his voice thick and each syllable carefully spoken, like he’s drunk or something.

Ray just grins, dipping his fingers into the waistband of his jeans, unbuckling his belt, still walking, the bed getting closer and closer. “Yeah.” They’re in the bedroom now, and Vecchio’s close, he made up ground somewhere, and he has his hands on Ray’s shoulders, pushing him down firmly.

Ray's sitting on the edge of the bed, and Vecchio's unfastening his button and dragging down his zipper. He looks up at Ray, his green eyes flashing and just a little dangerous, and Ray has to stifle a moan just from that. Vecchio strips him out of his clothes and doesn’t waste one second before leaning in to lick at the head of Ray's cock, making him arch off the bed and groan loudly into the quiet room.

Vecchio's hot, hot mouth covers his cock, and for a guy who was in the closet for way too fucking long, he sure sucks cock like a goddamn expert. And he loves it, too, he gets _into_ it, gets a rhythm going, and it's like fucking; it's the two of them connected like this, Vecchio getting off on it as much as Ray is.

Maybe not _as_ much, because god - Ray's hands are fisted against the bedspread - Vecchio's really going for it, and sometimes it's long and drawn-out, but this time, Ray's not gonna last long, not long at all, so long as Vecchio keeps up this intense, driving rhythm.

He can feel the moment where Vecchio's throat opens, wide, and Ray's getting his hips into it a little bit now, Vecchio taking it so good. Vecchio is still working him, running his tongue along the head every time he backs off, and _god_, fuck yeah.

Ray reaches out to run his fingertips along Vecchio's lips, stretched tight around his cock, feeling himself slide, wet and hard and hot, along them. Vecchio's eyes are closed, and he's just kneeling there, humping the air, and Ray's going to come just from watching him. He can feel it coming, from his toes up, and he's cupping the back of Vecchio's head gently as he comes in thick, hot spurts down his throat. You have to give Vecchio credit, because he doesn't back off, not one bit, just sucks Ray through it, until he has to bat half-heartedly with his other hand to get Vecchio to back off.

Vecchio's on his feet almost immediately, tugging Ray up to lie on the bed, and Ray gets his eyes open just enough to see Vecchio unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants.

Yeah, they're not done here, not by a long shot.

Ray twists on the bed, shrugging out of his t-shirt before slumping back. He's blinking and boneless and waiting, because, god, Vecchio's shoving his pants down, then unbuttoning his shirt with those long fingers, and then he's completely naked and his cock is so hard, and he's crawling up the bed towards Ray.

Ray tilts his head up, letting Vecchio kiss him, kiss him hot and hard, tasting himself on Vecchio’s mouth, as he presses Ray down into the bed, his cock rubbing against his hip.

"God," Vecchio moans against Ray's mouth. "You just - I have to - " He pulls back abruptly, and Christ, he's so fucking turned on, his cock is leaking. Ray scrambles for the lube from the bedside table as Vecchio pushes Ray's legs back, and up, and god, god, he's going to get fucked so _good_.

Vecchio doesn't waste a goddamn second. He's pushing two slick fingers into Ray fast and hard, and it feels so good that Ray arches his back and moans. Vecchio's got him bent almost in half, and if he weren't _dying_ for Vecchio to fuck him, he might bitch about being manhandled like this. He can't bring himself to do it, and, besides, he kind of totally _loves_ the manhandling, even though he'd never tell Vecchio that.

Suddenly, Vecchio's slowing down, and Ray can hear the whine in his own voice. "God, don't tease, please, come on. Fuck me." But Vecchio's having none of it now, using his fingers to stretch Ray's ass, slow, hard, and so, so good. Vecchio's stroking his own cock, his other hand slick too, with the same slow rhythm.

Ray rolls back his eyes in his head and shouts when Vecchio hits his prostate, and, pretty amazingly, he's getting hard again between them. _Yeah_. Vecchio's murmuring to him, in Italian and English and _dirty_, as he pulls his fingers out of Ray's ass and pushes his cock in.

And Christ, Vecchio looks hot when he fucks Ray like this, all rough and in charge. He's turned on, Ray _knows_ he's turned on; he can tell from the hot look in Vecchio's eyes as he looks down at where they're connected, watches himself fucking Ray.

Vecchio's moving steadily now, like he's paying attention, and that's not what Ray wants at all; he wants Vecchio to lose it, wants to see Vecchio fucking him hot and heavy and out of control.

Deliberately, Ray licks his lip, and brings one hand down to stroke - slowly, slowly - over his own cock. "Vecchio," he says, low and rough. "God, Vecchio, yeah, do it. Fuck me."

Vecchio growls, and knocks Ray's hand away from his cock, hard. He's reaching down to jerk Ray off, hard and rough, enough to make Ray's toes curl. Ray reaches up to grab onto the headboard.

Vecchio's losing it now, talking in that low, sexy voice, right into Ray's ear. "Come on, you're so fucking sexy, god, so easy, so tight..." and Ray's going to come just from that, from those low words, if he's not careful. Vecchio's speeding up, his rhythm fast, his cock bumping Ray's prostate with every thrust, still slowly stroking Ray's leaking cock.

"Come on, Vecchio, you can do better than that," Ray manages to say through his teeth.

With that, Vecchio reaches up and grabs Ray's hands where they're braced against the headboard, and slams in hard. _Jesus_. Everything whites out behind Ray's eyes. _Yeah, just like that._

Vecchio's grunting and groaning now, and there could be words in there but Ray can't focus enough to make them out. He's just trying to stay still, and feel the hot, pain-pleasure of Vecchio's long, hard thrusts into his ass. He feels like he's coming apart. It's almost too much, almost too good.

And Christ, he's not a kid anymore, no way, god, no way he should be this close again, but Vecchio's fucking him so hard, so good, _just_ right, _just_ there. "God," he gasps out. "_Yeah_."

Vecchio is slamming into him, his mouth open, panting hot against Ray's face. "You -" he grits out. "Christ, you just -"

"Harder," Ray breathes, and Vecchio curses at him, and then - fucks him harder.

And Ray's just _taking_ it, god, it's good, it's so fucking good. He's not even trying to hold on, just lets Vecchio go for it, do it, yeah, god - "Fuck, oh _fuck_, oh yeah," and Ray comes right there, all over his belly, not a hand on him.

"Jesus." Vecchio's voice is shot, gone. "I -"

And Ray's gotta hand it to Vecchio, because he somehow manages to pick his jaw back up and keep fucking Ray, thrusts slowing down a bit but still so fucking hard that, even though Ray's still panting and coming down, he can feel the fuck all the way down to his toes. Vecchio's still gripping his hands tight and holding him down, pinning them there, and if Ray was open before, there's no resistance left now. He feels like he's exploded into a million pieces, and the only thing that's real, that makes sense is the slide of Vecchio's cock, in and out.

Vecchio's thrusting slow and hard, and Ray swears he can feel Vecchio's cock getting impossibly harder in his ass. Vecchio's still talking, his voice hoarse now. "God, I love you, so fucking gorgeous," and then Vecchio slams in, impossibly hard, and comes in Ray's ass, holding his hands tight, bending him in half and pressing him down into the mattress.

"Nrg." Ray can't exactly breathe, and he nudges at Vecchio's shoulder with his chin.

Vecchio takes one breath, two, then slowly unthreads his fingers from Ray's. He braces himself on the bed, and they both groan a little as Vecchio slips out.

"Man," Ray says, and his voice hoarse. "_Man_, Vecchio."

"Yeah." Even after all that, Ray is the one that sounds fucked-out, and Vecchio is the one who manages to sound smug - even sprawled on his back, sweaty, with his hand shaking a little as he rubs it over his face.

Ray rolls onto his side - wincing a little; he's going to be feeling that tomorrow - and props himself up on his elbow. Vecchio has his eyes shut, a small smile playing over his lips.

God, Ray feels like such a girl, because all he wants to do is reach out and pull Vecchio close, run his fingers along the soft hairs on Vecchio's scalp, feel his hard, hot body against his own. He feels completely destroyed, fucked out, used up. He's shaking, just a little, and Vecchio turns to look at him, grinning.

Then Vecchio reaches out and puts his hand on Ray's bicep, shimmying closer to Ray on the bed and putting his arms around him, tight. God, that feels almost as good as the fucking, and Vecchio's petting him, keeping him close until Ray is relaxed and pliant in Vecchio's arms.

Vecchio laughs, quietly. "God, Kowalski, I didn't know that I was practically married to a chick."

Ray pulls Vecchio close, feeling his warm skin under his hands. "Fuck you."


End file.
